Mask Maker
by DataIntegrationThoughtEntity
Summary: Vakama, as a Matoran, was always a great mask maker. People admired his work. But, little did he know it, his success made him some enemies as well... Oneshot.


**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! This is my second oneshot and I really hope you like it. :)

**Story Notes: **This takes place on Metru Nui, when Lhikan was Toa. K?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bionicle or any related content. Don't sue. I haven't got any money and I'm not doing anything illegal, so back off.

Nuhrii frowned. He was lost in thought while shaping molten Enlarge and Teleport Kanoka disks. If one were to observe his work carefully, they would have seen a Ruru slowly take shape.

**FFFZZZZZZZZZ**

He grunted and threw his mask making tool in frustration. The tool hit the wall and clattered onto the floor. A passing Nuurahk eyed him warily, warning him to not try something like that again.

Nuhrii creased his brow and turned his attention back to the mask. There was a large, irreparable, hole in the protodermis so the mask would have to be melted down again.

He slumped down on the chair, but didn't dare take a break, for the Nuurahk was still watching him. The Ta-Matoran picked up his tool and got back to work.

Lately, his work had decreased in quality, probably due to his growing frustration. And the fact that his work quality was going down didn't help either. Now, what was the cause for his frustration in the first place?

One simple, six-lettered word: Vakama

Why? Well, that'd be easier to answer if we took a look at what Nuhrii was thinking at that moment.

_Stupid Mask Maker. I suppose I should be proud of him, since he is my student and all that, but who ever gave me any credit to his success? No, he hogged all the credit, giving no thought to the Matoran who taught him everything about mask making: me! _

_Hum, that's right, take no heed of me. Vakama might make finer masks, but I'm still the one who taught him! And Turaga Dume goes and asks him instead of me to make the Mask of Time! _

He sneered. _But Vakama hasn't forged the mask yet, has he? And he probably never will. 'Can't find the right disk,' he says. I bet that's just an excuse because he doesn't have to skill to forge it._

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the little Fire Drone that picked up his what-was-supposed-to-be-a-Ruru. Nor did he notice the error he had just made in the mask he was currently working on. No, his mind was somewhere else entirely.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, jumped, and turned to face his 'attacker'. His eyes set upon a red and silver Pakari.

He yelped. "Kapura! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working the protodermis vat controls?"

The Ta-Matoran shrugged. "Yeah… but there's something wrong with the vat controls. Agni volunteered to take a look at them, so I've got some time off. But it was pretty hard to get the Vahki to accept me taking a break."

"Yeah… those Vahki are scary."

"I know. Hey, have you seen Vakama?"

Nuhrii's face darkened. "No. And if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to work."

Kapura looked taken aback. "Nuhrii! Why so cold all of a sudden? Last I checked, you weren't a Ko-Matoran."

Any other time, Nuhrii would have laughed, but he simply wasn't in the mood to. "Kapura… there's a Nuurahk around here somewhere. And unless you want to get us turned into robots, I'd recommend you leave me alone."

Kapura frowned. He looked hurt. "Oh, okay. See you later, then." Then he trudged away slowly, along the way thinking, _Was it something I said?_

Truth was, it was indeed something he said. The simple, six-lettered word that kept bothering Nuhrii.

The mask masker worked harder and with far more determination than before. _I'll show them. I'll show them all that I'm better than that no-good Matoran. Because I am better. I'm better than Vakama._

**Author's Notes: **So? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Don't really care much for it? I want to hear your opinions, folks! Come on, that little button in the bottom left-hand corner is dying to be pressed. ;)


End file.
